1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing upstream profiles and downstream profiles which are used for processing image data before the image data is used in a recording process in a manner that the upstream profiles are used for performing prior processes onto image data and the downstream profiles are used for performing subsequent processes onto the image data which has already been subjected to the prior processes.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an image forming device, such as a color printer, that records color images on a recording medium using four colors of ink, for example, cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) ink. It is noted that the density level, actually outputted onto the recording medium, can vary according to a variety of conditions, such as the model of the printer, the resolution, the type of ink, and the type of recording medium. Therefore, according to the variation in those conditions, it will become impossible to faithfully reproduce color images, which are retrieved using a scanner, or prepared in a computer, if they are recorded onto a recording medium according to image data inputted as is from the computer or the scanner.
For this reason, before recording an image on a recording medium based on image data inputted from a computer or the like, normally the input image data is first corrected based on profiles in order to reproduce original images as faithfully as possible.